Dictionary Of Obscure Sorrows
by RedLegoManiac
Summary: Series of Hiccstrid fluff drabbles based on feelings that don't have a commonly known word or phrase to describe them.
1. Chrysalism

Chrysalism - The amniotic tranquility of being inside during a thunderstorm

[ Modern AU ]

Open a tab, and enter ' ' while reading this for full experience.

Chrysalism

SCHKOOM!

Two sky blue eyes opened to see darkness, blurry vision clearing as the owner of the eyes locked onto the window of the bedroom, seeing lightning fork and arc in brilliant flashes of light. The pitter-patter of rain on the glass and the roof were comforting, soothing even, with the consistency of the sounds.

A small woof got the attention of the owner of the blue eyes away from the window, and a coal furred german shepherd brought its nose up to the side of the bed. A hand outstretched, running fingers through the fur of the acid green eyed dog. In the next moment, the canine's wet tongue lapped at the owner of the blue eye's face, bringing about a wide grin and a small giggle. "Alright, Toothless, that's enough." The person, a woman, murmured with an angelic voice.

The woman turned over in the bed, and groaned, realizing her lifelong best friend and husband was not occupying the space beside her. A lightning strike outside illuminated Toothless, his imposing figure standing menacingly by the bedside, or at least it would be menacing if he weren't lolling his tongue about and licking his snout.

Thunder roared, and the woman smiled, she felt at peace with the sounds of rain and lightning. Raindrops rolled down the window, creating bigger raindrops as they coalesced. Toothless stuck his snout under the sheets adorably, snorting as the cloth rubbed his nose the wrong way.

The woman checked the time on the nightstand clock, finding it to be 10:30 pm. It must've been a few moments later when she heard the front door open, the pitter-pattering of the rain becoming louder for a second before becoming quiet again; the door closing with a click and the turn of a lock. She heard the telltale sign of her husband, a footstep and the small clicking sound of his prosthetic left foot. The woman could tell that he was trying to be quiet, stepping where a rug is instead of stepping on wood.

She sighed contentedly, watching the clouds flash with brilliant light before darkening. Each time she blinked and opened her eyes it was like a new expertly drawn painting of the outside world. As time drew on however, she dozed off to the sound of roaring thunder and the march of the rain. The bedroom door creaked open silently, and a lean auburn haired man stood at the edge of the room, smiling wryly as he saw his lifelong best friend and wife sleeping peacefully.

He moved closer and Toothless perked up, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Hey Bud. Bit of a storm tonight, right?" He whispered, and knelt down to scratch the canine behind the ears.

Lightning lit the room again, the thunder afterwards woke the woman. Her blue eyes opened slowly to see that her beloved had returned home.

"Hi, Hiccup." She whispered, smiling ever so softly. Her lips curving upwards as her eyes tiredly shut again.

"Hey." He greeted her, kneeling by the bedside just before her. "Room for one more?" She nodded happily, and he went to the other side of the bed, stripped down to his underwear, then reached into the nightstand to put on a pair of basketball shorts.

Hiccup lifted the covers as she rolled over to face him, and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around her. Their faces mere centimeters apart, eyes locked, and in the next moment lip locked as well.

He pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed, and murmured, "goodnight, Astrid."


	2. Opia

Opia - The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable

[Hiccup runs away AU]

 **Opia**

"Dragons!"

"Hoist the torches!"

"Look out for the Rider!"

The war cries roused a beautiful shieldmaiden from her sleep, and she peered outside of her window before frowning. It was the third dragon attack this month. She turned around, locating her axe, and grabbed it before rushing outside to join the fray.

"Ruff, Tuff, with me!" A burly man shouted, carrying a warhammer. His name's Snotlout, and the twins, Ruff and Tuff, were carrying spears.

"Oh yeah!" "Destruction!"

The Chief, with a graying-red beard appeared beside Astrid. "Take your team and help defend the western cliffs. The dragons found the herds." She nodded, and called for the twins and Snotlout to follow her.

Another man jogged up to Stoick. "Chief! The Rider has been spotted!" At this, they heard the callsign of the Night Fury, a sharp whistling noise pierced the air, silencing all else.

"Aye Fishlegs, I see him too. Gobber! Ready the net-launcher!" Stoick ordered in a shout.

The Rider, clad in black with burning sword in hand, was riding on the back of the elusive night fury. Unknown to him, the large viking missing an arm and a leg readied an old design.

 _The Mangler_

"C'mon Bud, we have to help those nadders." Hiccup said, and Toothless crooned an agreement. As they were flying, Hiccup heard a sharp whistling noise… getting louder. "TOOTHLESS DIVE!"

Toothless screeched, diving quickly towards the ground. Unfortunately, the bola wrapped around the Night Fury's tail, sending them towards the ground, just like it had with Toothless five years earlier. Astrid watched from the cliffside, utterly entranced by what had taken place.

"No-no no no no! C'mon Bud!" Hiccup shouted, disconnecting his leg from the stirrup, climbing backwards towards Toothless' tail, and he began sawing at the bola's ropes to free up the tail. Toothless saw the ground fast approaching, and after roaring he flipped over, swinging his tail forwards. By luck he caught Hiccup in his paws just before they hit the ground, both being knocked unconscious by the impact.

Hiccup woke slowly, regaining his senses, trying to control his breathing in the span of ten minutes. Toothless was still out cold, and he immediately got to his knees, checking the saddle and the tail. With a huff of air, he sawed away the rest of the rope. To the east, he saw the earliest rays of dawn, and with that light he finally saw where he and Toothless had landed. He threw off his helmet, freeing his auburn hair and forest green eyes.

They were in the Cove. Sunlight filtered through the trees around the cliff edges, separating the forest from the pristine lake and clearing. The boulders still stood as they had from years before, in a stony presence supporting the nearby grasses.

Hiccup blinked his eyes twice, making a strangled gasp as a rush of memories came back to him. From when he left, he saw Astrid watching with tears streaming down her cheeks. He remembered how the moon shone on her pale skin in the dusk after they had returned from witnessing the Red Death for the first time.

He remembered what he said; that he would take care of it, and one day they'd live without fear. And he looked down in shame, it's been five years and he still hadn't taken care of the Red Death.

He remembered their last words shared, and the kiss that has kept him alive with purpose.

His head snapped towards the sounds of light grunts and boots scraping through the leaves of the forest floor. "C'mon Bud. We have to get out of here." He said urgently, trying to waken the still unconscious dragon.

".. _.Hiccup_?" Astrid's voice was near nonexistent, her axe fell to the ground with a clank, and she lowered herself slowly into the cove as he stood up straight and tall, standing at nearly 6 feet 2 inches. He was much taller than her, and they closed the gap between them mutually. They stopped just shy of each other, staring into each other's eyes.

For Astrid, his green eyes seemed to peer into her heart and soul, and if he guessed that she still, dare I say it, loved him after all these years, she would not be surprised. She felt vulnerable for the first time since that night five years ago. Everything had changed since then, they weren't kids anymore.

For Hiccup, her sky blue eyes saw right through him, seeing every past mistake and every failure he's endured. He was frozen, and after five years of fighting vikings and dragon hunters alike, he couldn't bare to face Astrid confidently. So much had changed since that night. He liked to think he was still the same Hiccup from five years before, but the longer he stared into her beautiful eyes, soaring in them as if he were a dragon, the more his stomach became twisted.

In a short step, she closed the gap, cupping his chin and making him face her. "Don't leave me again." She murmured, and kissed him. He returned the kiss wholeheartedly, his love for her never dying.

He heard Toothless grumble behind him, then croon as the dragon got a view of the situation. With his lips millimeters from hers, he whispered, "come with me," and kissed her again, making her melt into his arms.


	3. Vellichor

Disclaimer : Dreamworks owns everything

 _ **Vellichor**_ _: the strange wistfulness of used bookstores, which are somehow infused with the passage of time — filled with thousands of old books you'll never have time to read, each of which is itself locked in its own era._

[Modern AU]

000

The door opened halfway, leading the chime to ring out with high pitched tones as a blonde teenage girl walked into the bookstore. The name, _Wrinkly's Shop,_ must've been a warning, many of the books - and people - in this bookshop were wrinkly.

"Welcome to Wrinkly's, how can I help you?" A voice from her left jolted her out of her thoughts, and when she turned she saw a guy around her age with drooping auburn hair and green eyes behind glasses.

"Hi-uhm," She pulled a slip of paper from her back pocket, "I'm looking for a book called 'The Influence of Sea Power Upon History' by Alfred Mahan." She read out.

The auburn haired guy made a noise, close to a snort, but was more of a humored sniffle. "AP U.S. History?" She nodded, upset that she had to write a report on a hundred year old book. He was sitting at a desk, with a small cash register, a laptop, and a notepad laid out before him. "Lemme see if we have a copy." He opened the laptop, and with quick fingers he typed in his password. After moving the cursor to open an excel file, he searched through the author's list and found Mahan.

She looked around the shop, seeing a row of shelves in the middle of the room, with another row of shelves on the right wall. On the wall to her left, there were breaks in the shelves with wooden desks and cushioned chairs. There were lamps on each table, as well as signs that read 'Quiet please.'

She sighed quietly, then smelled the smell of ink and paper together that had fermented. In the end, it was a scent unlike any other, like the smell of the earth after it rains.

He had looked up after hearing her sigh, and caught her drifting off into a daydream. Her braid rested on her left shoulder, and she was wearing a blue and white flannel - perfect for the slightly cool autumn temperatures - with jeans and converse sneakers. With a faint smile, he said, "We have a copy in stock, would you like me to find it for you?"

She was torn from her daydream, her eyebrows shooting upwards as she turned around to face him again. "Sorry?"

He smiled, "Would you like me to find the book for you?" She didn't answer immediately, but nodded. When he stood up, she realized he was much taller than her, and was also wearing a nametag that read 'Henry Haddock' that dangled halfway to his waist.

His smile was contagious, and she found herself smiling back despite how school that day had gone. He was wearing a brown hoodie with blue jeans and converse. His mop of auburn hair shifting with each step as he stepped away from her into the rows of book shelves.

After a moment's contemplation, she followed him, her footsteps silent on the carpeted floor and she found herself reading a few of the titles of books she passed. At the end of the bookshelf, however, she saw that the scores of novels were arranged by decade first, then by the author's last name.

She peered into the middle of the isle, looking down the length of shelves, and she realized that there were centuries of books here… "Do you know how many books are in this shop…?" Her words slowed as she realized that he was no longer paying attention to her.

He was staring at the books, near achingly wanting to read each and every one of them. To just sit, and read. To learn. To feel. So many years' worth of works and words and-

"Henry?"

Henry snapped out of his trance. "Sorry… I'm not sure how many books there are." His cheeks reddened when she noticed he had focused on one book in particular.

"Something catch your eye?" She asked with a smile.

Henry stammered, then sighed, "Yeah, childhood favorite." He raised his hand and pulled it from the long row of novels on the shelf.

' _How To Train Your Dragon.'_ She read, and exclaimed in whisper, "You've read that too?" Wide eyes he turned around, and nodded with an ecstatic, disbelieving smile.

"It's been awhile, but I think I read it like four times in a year as a kid." He said, and placed the book back on the shelf. "Shall we?"

The further they walked, the further back in time it seemed they went. She knew each of these books had lives of their own, being passed around and throughout history. He stopped, and kneeled. "I think this is what you're looking for," Henry said, and glanced up at her while pulling the book out of the space. He held the book up to her, and she read _'The Influence of Sea Power Upon History.'_

She grinned and took the book from his hands, "Thank you!" They walk back to the front together, and he sat down in the chair again before opening a spreadsheet of the shop's inventory. She glanced at him, then looked back to the rows and columns of books. "How many of these have you read?"

He looked up from the screen, and squinted his eyes slightly before shrugging his shoulders. "Probably around…" He paused to count his fingers but stopped, "...I a-actually don't remember." He moved the mouse to a box under "Checked Out To" and clicked it before asking with a smile, "I don't believe I got your name…"

"Astrid," She tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "Astrid Hofferson."

He smiled, "Hiccup Haddock," and glanced down at his nametag, "But you probably already knew that."

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup, thank you." With a smile, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and made her way out of the little bookstore. Hiccup leaned back in his chair, and smiled gently knowing that he'd see her again.


End file.
